Computer networks are becoming an increasingly important aspect of personal and professional life. Networks are used for a wide variety of services including audio, video, and data transfer. As such there is a need for ever-faster networks providing greater bandwidth. Gigabit Ethernets (“GigE”) have been developed to service this need for bandwidth. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) Standard 802.3ab-1999 defines a 1000 Mbps Ethernet (1000BASE-T) that operates over a four pair twisted copper Category 5 wire. The IEEE Standard 802.3ae-2002 defines a 10 Gbps Ethernet (10GBASE-X/R) that operates over a fiber cable.
Optical fiber networks have been developed to operate at 10 Gbps bandwidth using a 10 Gbps fiber interface (XFI) or a 10 Gbps attachment unit interface (XAUI) having media access control (“MAC”) devices that are coupled directly to an optics devices to convert the electrical signals to optical signals for transmission over the optical fiber network. However, current optical devices do not have the intelligence necessary for dual speed use.
Currently, there are no dual mode devices capable of interchangeably coupling to both 1 Gbps and a 10 Gbps networks. Such crossover devices are available for coupling to 10 Mbps and 100 Mbps Ethernets. These devices are referred to as 10/100 Ethernet devices. However, there is a market need for higher speed crossover devices, such as those operating at the 1 Gbps/10 Gbps bandwidths.